


The Finger Trap

by Jacinta



Category: Death Note
Genre: Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Threesome, chinese finger trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta/pseuds/Jacinta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L and Light take advantage of Matsuda's slight problem with a toy and he thoroughly enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Finger Trap

**Author's Note:**

> First thing first; the dub con is mild as possible since I would like to remind that Light and L are smart enough that if Matsuda wasn't into it his body language would show that and I don't think they'd ignore or misread that, and he's a little nervous but anyone about to have unplanned sex with those two should.  
> This came from an old prompt from somewhere, I have no idea but I dug it out of an old notebook from the bottom of my closet. If it's from any active kink meme or whatever please tell me, if not, well, I hope whoever requested it got something.  
> Edit: prompt link is http://dn-kink2.livejournal.com/1491.html?thread=1932243#t1932243

Despite what Matsuda might believe they didn't plan it. Light had asked his father to bring the Chinese finger trap in the desperate hope the L would get stuck. Only long enough for Light to fall asleep, he didn't expect it to last long at all, half an hour at most. It had worked too, well, kind of, Light hadn't expected to be woken up the second L worked it out. Since then the trap ended up in the dining room, and Light found other ways to make L still long enough for him to sleep.

 

Matsuda had been fiddling with random things on the table while Light and L argued over the necessity of dessert. Somehow he'd managed to never encounter one before and was trying to free his fingers before either genius noticed, surly they would mock him. Considering how things turned out he should probably be glad it was Light who noticed.

"Ryuuzaki, looks like you aren't the only one to get stuck. Should we help him?" Light asked with a smile that Matsuda had learned he was planning some kind of prank. It wasn't a look he liked directed at him.

"To get out you simply-" The rest of the answer was muffled by Light's hand.

"Please Light-kun, how do I get it off?" Matsuda whined when Light whispered to L, both of them turning to study him. He fidgeted uncomfortably as L began to smile, even if it was barely a twitch of his lips. He felt like he should shield himself in some way, but he’d learned from watching them that was a bad idea.

"Yes Light-kun, why don't we help him get off?" L stood, dragging Light around his side of the table earning a glare. Matsuda's brain caught up with the missing word and gulped wondering if they knew he'd heard them the other week and had been dreaming about it. When Light stood behind him, one hand running down Matsuda's chest and L sat beside him, toes pulling his pants leg tighter he wondered if they planned this. It was too choreographed.

"Do you want us to tell you to get your fingers free?" Light whispered in his ear, a sultry murmur making him gasp, then nod, unable to look either of them in the eye, barely able to look at their faces from embarrassment.

"We're not going to tell you just yet, after all, you are in a vulnerable position, it would be a shame to waste that." L added and Matsuda gulped, dreams did not necessarily mean he was eager for them both, at least not crowding him like this, hands joined in front of him.

"Matsuda-san doesn't really need to speak does he?" Light asked lightly, fingers deftly pulling Matsuda's own tie off.

"Not for a little while." L agreed. "I'm sure we're intelligent enough to decipher inarticulate sounds." L added with a teasing edge. Matsuda stupidly opened his mouth to protest, his tie filling his mouth instantly and he tried not to groan.

"Stand up." Light's voice was suddenly hard and Matsuda stood without thinking, that was a voice to obey, especially now. "Good boy." Light purred in his ear making Matsuda shuddered, he never thought Light could make him enjoy being treated as less. "Perhaps we should move?" Light suggested.

"That is probably wise; Watari would not appreciate walking in on this." L agreed, standing to push Matsuda towards the door, smirking when he stumbled. Suddenly they each moved past him, the handcuff chain catching Matsuda just above his belt and pulling. He moved with them, far less gracefully but his mind was firmly on their destination.

 

L and Light's bedroom was as simple as he assumed from their personalities and the glances he'd gotten walking past. Not that he had much time to appreciate it, face suddenly full of black spiky hair before his eyes closed. L kissed with a wild precision, as though compensating for the cold exterior he usually presented. L's tongue pushed past the gag, drawing back to run over lips and began to move across his jaw, down his neck. Matsuda was so shocked, and aroused, that he didn't notice hands undoing his shirt from behind until it was pulled open and gathered at the back.

 

Light pushed them both towards the bed and L smirked, clearly an expression gained from being chained to Light. Matsuda fell backwards, watching with wide eyes as they both pulled his shoes and socks off, four hands making quick work of his remaining clothes until he was sprawled naked on their bed. L, still smirking, crawled over him, moving his hands above his head and filling his vision with white shirt. Then he moved back and they stood, appraising him as he shifted, discovering that L had trapped his hands around one of the bed posts.

"That post is very convenient." Light commented causing L to shake his head.

"Half a percent Light-kun." L muttered.

"Why did I get half a percent, you're the one restraining people to beds." Light argued without anger, too busy running hands up Matsuda's legs to care.

"You did not comment on Touta at all." L also was distracted, mouth lowering to bite at a nipple. Matsuda moaned, spreading his legs for Light and trying to arch into L.

"I thought the attractive, aroused, and naked man in our bed went without needing comment. Clearly I enjoy the sight and options presented." Light retorted, pressing his groin against Matsuda's hip, hands brushing along the tops of his thighs.

"As with the means of securing him here yet you choose to comment on that instead." L teased and Light's hands left Matsuda to pull L by the hair into a rough kiss. Matsuda groaned, bucking his hips pleadingly but two hands held him down as they kissed above him.

"Kissing me does not lower your percentage of being Kira, though I do enjoy it." L finally pulled back, apparently even sex was competitive for them.

"Good thing I enjoy it too then." Light said, sliding off the bed to start undressing. Matsuda found his eyes fixed on the golden skin being revealed. His breath hitched when Light slowed down, smirking down at him and licking his lips.

"Show off." L grumbled, pants already on the floor and he was turning Matsuda onto his side.

"You look even more perverted with just a shirt, take it off." Light pleaded turning his intense gaze to L who ignored it, laying behind Matsuda, cock sliding between ass cheeks.

"No." He answered unnecessarily. Light huffed but slowly undid his belt, teasing Matsuda who was groaning, rocking back against L already.

 

Light finally stepped out of his pants, shuffling onto the bed. He curled a hand in Matsuda's hair, holding his head so they could watch his face as they both rocked against him. Legs tangled and hands danced over his body, soft grunts and moans replacing words. Matsuda was by far the loudest, unable to muffle his sounds by biting like L was, or control himself gracefully like Light. It only made to make him feel more out of control, rolling his hips and crying out in pleasure.

Matsuda felt warmth spurt over his back as L bit his shoulder hard enough to draw a cry of pain. The pain contrasted deliciously and Matsuda jerked against their hold, scream cut off before it could sound and coming out a strangled whine. Light pulled back, shifting to his knees and fisting himself, other hand carding through his hair as he stared intently at them. Matsuda watched with half closed eyes as the younger man finally lost the last traces of composure, crying out as he came, jerking himself until Matsuda bore the entire mess. As he slipped into sleep he wondered if they'd actually tell him how to get the finger trap off.

 

Matsuda woke slowly, opening his eyes to his own room. Moving a hand down he found he was dressed in his pyjamas and had been cleaned up. Unless that had all been a dream? Matsuda grinned when he saw the finger trap on his bedside table, he would have to get his fingers stuck again and find out. He _had_ to know.


End file.
